the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
"I'll see ya in another life, brother!" -Desmond Hume to John Locke, LOST Basic Information Description 'Scales: '''Leviathan's scales are a dark navy color, the shade of a deep ocean trench. His undersides are a lighter blue and his body his laced with scars from various drunken brawls and ruthless battles. '''Eyes: '''He has pale blue eyes, which he shares with his younger sister. Leviathan's eyes are very bright and lively, reflecting on his jovial and chaotic personality. '''Build: '''Leviathan is large and brawny, and his muscles are very prominent in his arms and legs. He is barrel-chested and tall and believes himself to be "stronger than the average dragon." Since he can often be found chugging a stonewall and with a spiced octopus arm in his talon, he has the slight beginnings of a potbelly. '''Personality: '''Like the rest of his family, which is almost entirely made of proud soldiers and charismatic merchants, he is very loud, proud and jolly. Leviathan is careless and is oftentimes drunk, getting into barfights on several occasions. He certainly isn't the sharpest talon on the foot but is extremely loyal to whoever he chooses to follow, but in some cases, he's teamed up with the wrong dragons and typically finds himself in dangerous situations. When he isn't having a hangover or fighting off SkyWing soldiers, he's flirting with either Vale or Oleander, who both grudgingly appreciate his prescence. '''Voice: ' Desmond Hume Backstory Leviathan grew up like any other SeaWing dragonet, surrounded by his family and taught ancient stories of missing princesses and hopeless romantics. He was raised in a lower-class household and eventually had a younger sister - she was practically mute, but was actually very, very shy - named Selkie who grew up to be a healer (and later a pirate, but he isn't really aware of that). When he was around the age of 20, he was sick of his lower lifestyle and the way SeaWing royalty, so he ran off and became a renegade. However, he developed a habit of drinking stonewalls and singing bar songs in the middle of the RainWing Kingdom, which lead to him meeting a certain rogue hybrid by the name of Aconcagua. The pair teamed up, Leviathan acting as the younger dragon's henchwing. But not long after, Leviathan was captured by an anti-hybrid Cult, and was kept hostage far beneath the earth. A group of rebels from Possibility attacked the base and released almost all of the prisoners, eradicating the Cult as well. Leviathan was saved by a SandWing dragoness named Iberia (who he and Aconcagua had assaulted earlier on) and her MudWing lover, Shale, whom helped him keep low until things were safe. He eventually fled to a group of mysterious dragons known as the Shadows, where he rose to the rank of Left Talon. At the time, Aconcagua had been killed by Queen Flamingo and an uprising out of Possibility. Leviathan still grieves for his best friend, which was why he joined Oleander and Vale. Oleander belonged to the Black Orchid, and never made her agenda clear. After committing a crime or two with the help of Leviathan, Oleander went to the Rainforest Kingdom to take something, they didn't know what at the time. Not long after Vale disappeared, and Oleander said told Leviathan that the MudWing had fled back to the SkyWing Kingdom, as reviving Aconcagua was too much for her. He now lives in a cave with a stolen SkyWing animus princess, by the name of Vixen, and her adoptive mother Oleander. Leviathan raises the dragonet alongside his RainWing companion. Relations 'Parents: '''Oceanus (Father), Cyan (Mother) '''Siblings: '''Selkie (Sister) '''Love Interest(s): '''Iberia (formerly), Oleander '''Daughter (AU): '''Mariana '''Adoptive Daughter: '''Vixen Trivia *He might actually love Oleander, but it's not quite clear. To him, Vixen is like an adoptive daughter. *Leviathan is quite eager to have Aconcagua revived but is nervous about Vixen's animus powers. Place in AUs '''False Liberation: ' Leviathan works for Aconcagua as the director of the Supreme Leader's intelligence agency, ironically. He has a daughter named Mariana who works as a blank-faced secretary for Aconcagua and his sister's whereabouts are unknown, but he knows that Selkie is either dead or rotting in one of Aconcagua's infamous underground prisons. 'Human AU: ' As a human, Leviathan is a Scotsman named Martin and lives off of his younger sister's earnings; she works as a neurosurgeon. He is closely associated with the pretentious Leanne, Oleander's counterpart, and the sweet-talking, hotheaded Angelica, Vale's counterpart. Should I do Vale next, even if she's dead? Category:Original Characters Category:Seawings